Crash Bandicoot Fighting 2: Armageddon
Crash Bandicoot Fighting 2: The Fight Heats Up is the future sequel to Crash Bandicoot Fighting that will be released in 2013 for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Nintendo Wii U. The developer will be Vicarious Visions, taking over from Neversoft, but the publisher will still be Activision. Unlike the first game, mature elements will be omitted to get a T and PEGI 12 Rating. The Japan-exclusive sequel to this game will be Crash Bandicoot Fighting 3D: Dark Resurrection. The game aims for a more classical approach than its predecessor, and all characters have their look from Crash Twinsanity. It also has significantly more simpler gameplay and much less characters, limited to Crash Bandicoot and Neo Cortex. In addition, some less-known characters such as Farmer Ernest and Megamix are now in the game. Similarly to Sonic Heroes, players can level up their characters. Playable Characters *Crash Bandicoot (Good Side) **Controls: (note that these are only for the PlayStation 3, the controls for Xbox 360 and Wii U may be different) ***X: Jump ***X+X: Double Jump ***X+[]: Spin Drill (needs at least level 1 upgrade) ***X+O: Body Slam ***[]: Spin (needs at least level 1 upgrade) ***[]+X: High Jump (needs at least level 1 upgrade) ***[]+[]: Tornado Spin (needs at least level 3 upgrade) ***[]+O: Kick (needs at least level 1 upgrade) ***O: Punch ***O+X: Uppercut ***O+O: Knuckle Sandwich **Leveling up: ***Level 0: Not able to use the spin, spin drill, tornado spin, kick or high jump ***Level 1: Can use the spin, spin drill, kick and high jump but will tire out if used for too long ***Level 2: Can use the spin, spin drill, kick and high jump without tiring out ***Level 3: Additionally able to use the tornado spin (high-powered spin attack) *Neo Cortex (Bad Side) **Controls: (note that these are only for the PlayStation 3, the controls for Xbox 360 and Wii U may be different) ***X: Jump ***X+X: Double Jump ***X+[]: Bomb (needs at least level 1 upgrade) ***[]: Laser (needs at least level 1 upgrade) ***[]+X: Homing Laser (needs at least level 2 upgrade) ***[]+[]: Laser Avalanche (needs at least level 3 upgrade) ***[]+O: Kick ***O: Punch ***O+X: Uppercut ***O+O: Knuckle Sandwich **Leveling up: ***Level 0: Unable to use the bomb, laser, homing laser or laser avalanche ***Level 1: Can use the bomb and laser but will run out of ammo if used too much ***Level 2: Additionally able to use the homing laser, and will not run out of ammo ***Level 3: Additionally able to use the laser avalanche (multiple laser shots in one go) Release Date *15 June 2013 (PAL and NTSC-US regions, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) *24 August 2013 (PAL and NTSC-US regions, Nintendo Wii U) *20 December 2013 (NTSC-J) Main Menu *New Game *Load Game *Resume Game *Casual Game *Extras *Options *Cutscenes *Credits Arcade Mode levels Note that these levels can be completed in any order (with the exception of those which require an upgrade to access) so these will not be numbered. Good Side: *Papu Papu *N. Trance *Tiny Tiger (needs at least level 1 upgrade) *Nina (needs at least level 1 upgrade) *N. Tropy (needs at least level 2 upgrade) *N. Gin (needs at least level 2 upgrade) *Megamix (penultimate boss; needs at least level 3 upgrade) *'Neo Cortex ''(final boss; needs at least level 3 upgrade and all other levels defeated)' Bad Side: *Farmer Ernest *Tawna Bandicoot *Polar ''(needs at least level 1 upgrade) *Pura (needs at least level 1 upgrade) *Yaya Panda (needs at least level 2 upgrade) *Coco Bandicoot (needs at least level 2 upgrade) *Crunch Bandicoot (penultimate boss; needs at least level 3 upgrade) *'Crash Bandicoot ''(final boss; needs at least level 3 upgrade and all other levels defeated)''' Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crash Games